Changing With Time
by Icequeencissa
Summary: Bellatrix and Rodolphus have suffered for so long due to the Dark Lord, when all they have ever wanted was a happy life. But times are changing, causing them to change as well, in the hope they can find freedom. But will their love survive the fight?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Change of Mind

The moonlight spilled through the windows filling the room with an eerie glow. She lay, completely still, in the king sized bed next to her husband, listening to his breathing and heartbeat. After everything they had been through together such as joining the death eaters, murdering people and even going to Azkaban, Bellatrix wondered for the first time is she had done the right thing. Bella slipped out from under the purple, soft covers trying not to wake Rodolphus.

She walked silently out the room and down the gothic spiral staircase until she came to the library where she noticed some photographs scattered across the floor. Bella carefully picked them up and smiled when she recognised them. The first was of her and Rodolphus when they were 16 and they were smiling and dancing around her family manor at their summer ball. The next was of their wedding day and she remembered the happiness she had felt when she heard Rodolphus say I do. The last one was again her and Rodolphus which was taken just before they were arrested. They were dancing around in the snow in their garden and every now and then they would kiss and then continue dancing. Tears slowly fell down her pale cheeks as she thinks back to how in love they used to be. And then the Dark Lord came. Bella knows she shouldn't feel the way she does as it means she is a traitor but being a death eater doesn't seem right to her anymore.

A crash from behind her causes Bella to sharply turn around but she relaxes when she sees Rodolphus picking up the books which had fallen of the shelves. Bella bends down to help him and then, once they the books were back, she looks at him.

"I'm sorry, Bell, I didn't mean to disturb you" he quietly says, taking a few steps away from her. For some reason the move seemed to make her so angry until she couldn't hold it back.

"Why are you always so shy around me, you never touch me, you never kiss me and you never even talk to me anymore. I know I haven't been the world's best wife and I know you have a lot of doubts about me but don't you see I love you!" Bella didn't mean to shout at him and she certainly didn't want to cry in front of him but she couldn't help it.

"You never gave me any sign that you still loved me and then everyone talks about how you are so obsessed with the Dark Lord so I decided to keep me distance. If you told me you loved me then I would have done anything you wanted me to do. I love you, Bella, I always have and I always will" Rodolphus gently took her hands in his and she felt shiver run down her spine at the touch she so longed to feel. Bella started to cry even more when she pulled her closer and wrapped his arms strongly around her. She breathed in his musky scent and clinged to him, never wanting to let him go again.

"I don't want to do this anymore, Rodolphus" Bella whispered softly "I don't want to be a death eater. We have done so many wrong things which, only now, I regret and the Dark Lord has ruined our lives."

"The lets leave Bella. We can runaway and never look back!" Rodolphus says as he sits her down upon the couch in the corner of the room and kneeled before her, holding her hands.

"You know what happens to traitors Rodolphus. Every one of them has always been caught and killed" Bella said but Rodolphus was already one step ahead.

"You are not going to like this idea but it's our only chance if we ever want to have a normal life. We can go to Dumbledore and seek protection! If we apologize for everything and prove we have changed then maybe we can be rid of the Dark Lord" Rodolphus explained, never once taking is eyes of hers.

"And if it doesn't work?" Bella questioned. Rodolphus sighed before replying.

"Then we come back here and carry on destroying every little piece of love and happiness we ever had."

Silence spread throughout the room as Bella took in what he had just said. Rodolphus, as patient as ever, calmly waited for her answer. After a while he heard her quietly whisper "We have to try even if it doesn't work. But promise me you will never leave me no matter what."

Rodolphus took in her words and whispered back "I Promise"

She threw her arms around him and he lifted her up, carrying her back to their room. He gently lay her down upon the bed where he joined her and they allowed their dreams to take them to another world whilst lying in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

The pale, winter sun was shining in the morning whilst frost had settled on the ground over night. Bellatrix opened her eyes and turned around in Rodolphus' arms so she was facing him. He looks so peaceful, she thought, and ever so carefully, she started to run her fingers softly over his face until she caught sight of the smile he was wearing. She withdrew her hand only for him to catch it in his and he pulled her closer where he gently kissed her forehead. Everything seemed so perfect, so right whilst lying there heart to heart but they both knew the struggle which was ahead of them. For today, they were going to ask their worst enemies for protection even though it could cost them their lives.

Eventually they both got up and dressed and then they made their way downstairs. The small table in the lounge had been set up for breakfast and they sat down. After a while of sitting in silence, Rodolphus finally spoke.

"Are you ok, Bell?" Such a small question seemed so hard for Bella to answer and yet she knew exactly how she felt.

"I'm fine, sort of" she replied whilst the house elves placed a wide range of food on the table. Suddenly, Bella didn't feel like eating anymore. She slowly ate an apple whilst Rodolphus had toast but neither of them spoke. They both had a thousand questions but they didn't want to ask the other in fear of worrying them.

Once breakfast was over, they decided it was time to go. They knew it would be dangerous flooing straight to Dumbledore's office but they had no other choice really. Bella could feel the butterflies going crazy in her stomach so Rodolphus, sensing her worry, went first. He stood in the fireplace and Bella watched has he disappeared. Slowly Bella stood in the fireplace and followed her husband to the last place on earth she really wanted to be.

Bella opened her eyes to find herself in the bright room which she recognised as the headmaster's office. The next thing she saw was Dumbledore and a teenage boy both pointing their wands at her and Rodolphus, who put his hand out for her to take. Rodolphus took her wand from her hand and dropped it on the floor along with his to prove they meant no harm.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you for killing Sirius!" Bellatrix then realised who the teenager was. Of all the people who could have been in the office with Dumbledore, he had Harry Potter! Potter took a few steps forwards whilst Rodolphus held back a struggling Bellatrix who was trying to leave.

"Look, please, put down your wands down and hear what we've got to say! Please, I'm begging you!" Rodolphus said over all the shouting from Potter about how Bella was evil and Bella's screams of wanting to go. Dumbledore, who had been silent, put his hand up which caused both Potter and Bella to stop. He then turned and said to Rodolphus,

"Why have you come here? You know the danger so what is your reason for coming to me?" Potter, angrily turned away from them and looked out the window, Bella turned and buried herself in Rodolphus' arms, who gently held her whilst replying.

"I know what you think of us but you have to understand. We have made so many mistakes in our lives, the biggest was joining the Dark Lord, and we see that now. We are so sorry for everything wrong we have ever done but please, give us the chance to turn it all around. We wish to leave the Dark Lord but we can't do that without protection and we hope you will find it in your hearts to give us the chance to do what's right." Rodolphus spoke calmly and Dumbledore could see that he was telling the truth. Harry, however, did not believe any of it.

"She killed my godfather! Neville's parents! And thousands of others have suffered at her hands and I want revenge!" Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder when he looked as if he was about to go forwards. Bellatrix turned in Rodolphus' arms to face Harry.

"I never meant to kill Sirius, Potter! I stunned him and didn't mean for him to fall through the veil but I couldn't stop it! Look, we aren't going to become the best of people over night but we can't go back to the Dark Lord. Please! "Bella begged whilst Rodolphus kept a firm grip on her arm so she didn't do anything she would regret. Harry was silent but he continued to glare. The glare only got stronger with what Dumbledore said next.

"I can see you are telling in the truth and it would be wrong of me to turn you away. I understand the risks which you have taken to come to me and I will offer you the protection you ask for. But please know, the minute you disobey the trust which I am giving you, the protection will be taken away." Bellatrix stood in shock, hardly believing what she had just heard whilst Rodolphus smiled, gratefully.

"Thank you so much! I promise we will not let you down" Rodolphus thanked and Bella finally managed a smile. Dumbledore nodded gently before handing Rodolphus a piece of paper and saying,

"On the piece of paper is the address to the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters which I am sure you will both be familiar with. Go home and pack all the essential belongings you will need and come to the headquarters tomorrow night at 7:00. Do not tell anybody what you are doing and once you know the address burn the piece of paper." Rodolphus and Bellatrix nodded to show they understood whilst Harry, who had by then had enough, stormed out of the office. Dumbledore watched Harry go before saying goodnight to Rodolphus and Bellatrix who thanked him and returned to their manor.


	3. Chapter 3

Bellatrix spent the next day worrying about meeting the Order of the Pheonix as she knew it wasn't going to be easy. She sat next to the burning fire in the living room watching Rodolphus reading on the seat opposite and smiling slightly everytime his hair fell in front of his eyes, causing him to lose his page when he pushed it back. They had an hour before they had to go and Bella was beginning, for the hundreth, to wonder if she was doing the right thing. All of their clothes and special possesions had been packed, all the photographs had been taken off the walls and they were ready to leave but Bella was surprisingly sad to be leaving the home in which she had lived in with Rodolphus since they were married. Luckily, no one had contacted them for nearly a week so there would be no saying goodbye to Bella's sister, Narcissa, or Rodolphus's brother, Rabastan. Somehow Bella decided that was a good thing as she was never very good at letting people go.

55 minutes later Bella and Rodolphus were standing in front of the fireplace ready to leave. Rodolphus had dug out the peice of paper which Dumbledore had given them from his coat pocket and Bella heard him breathe sharply as he read it.

"What's wrong" Bella asked, as his reaction made her even more nervous. Rodolphus shook his head slightly and handed her the piece of paper. Bella's eyes widened as she read the address but somehow she wasn't really surprised. Rodolphus gently took Bella's hand and they stepped into the fireplace where Bella whispered,

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place".

Within a few seconds Bella stepped out of a fireplace and into the drawing room of the house in which she used to spend most of her summer holidays in, playing with her sisters and cousins. Rodolphus gave her a nudge forwards and she slowly took a few steps until she stopped in front of the door on the other side of the room. She could hear voices in the other room. Rodolphus, who was right behind her, must have heard as well as he put his hand on her shoulder which caused her to turn around and face him. It was only then that he realised tears falling softly down her cheeks. He carefully pulled her closer to him and and held her gently, waiting pateintly to find out what was wrong.

"The Dark Lord will kill us for this" Bella muttered, almost to herself but she knew Rodolphus would hear.

"We will be safe here Bella and if we should die then we die together. Don't worry" Rodolphus attempted to reasure her but she continued to cry. Rodolphus stayed silent as he wiped away Bella's tears.

"What if they hate me" Bella whispered. Rodolphus didn't even think he had heard her until she looked up to him questioningly. Rodolphus took her hands into his and kissed them before replying.

"How can any one not love you Bellatrix Lestrange! You are the most beautiful and amazing woman i have ever known and i'm sure they will all love you once they have gotten to know you. But just remember that they might find it hard to forgive us at first so just need to be pateint and give them time to get used to us being here. I Promise you, everything will be alright." Bella smiled and kissed Rodolphus softly before he pulled her back into his arms. They stayed like that for a few seconds until they heard somebody approaching on the other side of the door. Bella and Rodolphus let go of each other as the door swung open to reveal someone they never thought they'd ever see again.

_A.N: I am so sorry for taking so long to update but i've had loads of exams at school so I haven't really had the time. I would like to say a massive Thankyou to every one who has reviewed as that was what made me find time to write this. I know this chapter wasn't very long so I promise that there is more to come! Live, Love, Laugh, Nellie _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Behind the door, looking very much alive, stood none other than Sirius Black! His eyes widened in shock as he saw Bella and Rodolphus and instantly pulled out his wand at the same time as they did. Bella couldn't believe he was alive! After so many sleepless nights, regretting what she had done and he was here looking as healthy and as handsome as ever. Rodolphus moved slightly in front of Bella as Sirius took a step forwards but Bella put her hand on his arm and moved forwards as well, lowering her wand.

"Please, listen to me Sirius. I never meant to hurt you and I certainly didn't mean to kill you that night! I'll understand if you don't want anything to do with me but please believe that I don't want to hurt you." Bella said to Sirius who stood completely emotionless. Silence filled the room apart from the sound of Bella's heartbeat and Rodolphus' breathing as they waited for Sirius reply.

"Why are you here? How did you get here?" Sirius practically shouted whilst also lowering his wand which caused Rodolphus to do so as well.

"We realize how wrong all of the things we did were and we understand now that we chose to fight on the wrong side of this war, so we decided to leave the Dark Lord in hope of finding a better life" this time it was Rodolphus who spoke. Sirius didn't say anything so Bella decided to ask the next question which so playing on her mind.

"How are you alive? I mean, I saw you fall through the veil after I stunned you! So how did you survive?" Bella asked, confused. Sirius looked as if he was thinking his answer over before replying,

"I remember you stunning me and then falling but after that all I can remember is waking up in a muggle hospital and being told I had been in a coma for three months. And I believe you Bella but I don't understand why you have suddenly decided to change sides?" Neither Bella nor Rodolphus knew how to answer that but they didn't need to as the door opened again and Snape walked in. Unlike Sirius he didn't look surprised at seeing Bellatrix and Rodolphus.

"I see you made it here successfully then?" Snape asked before turning to Sirius and saying "Albus has instructed that you give them a room here and formally introduce them into the Order tonight." Sirius said nothing back but glared as Snape talked to him. Bella felt Rodolphus take her hand in his and she tightly held on. Sirius, abruptly, turned around gesturing for Bellatrix and Rodolphus to follow him. They did so silently but nervously as they were not sure what to expect. Sirius took them up the stairs onto the second floor and then led them down the hall until stopping outside a room which Bella was all too familiar with as this was the room Bella would stay in when she was a child.

"I will call you when dinner is ready and that is when you will be introduced into the order. I will, however, tell everybody about you joining beforehand so they will be prepared to see you. Call for me if you need anything." Sirius said whilst Rodolphus nodded and said thanks. As Sirius went to walk away Bella grabbed his arm.

"I really am sorry for everything I have done and I hope that one day you can forgive me," Bella whispered to which Sirius just nodded and walked back downstairs. Rodolphus had already dragged their stuff inside the room so Bella slowly stepped in. The room was exactly how she remembered with its black walls, mahogany furniture and a four poster bed with dark red, velvet covers. The only light in the room came through the window on the far side of the room where Rodolphus was standing, looking around. Bellatrix closed the door behind her and walked over to the bed where she sat down. Rodolphus was unpacking their stuff and starting to put everything away neatly so Bella decided to help him. Neither of them spoke until they had finished unpacking.

"Are you ok, Bell?" Rodolphus quietly asked whilst taking her hand.

"I'm just tired "Bella replied to which Rodolphus pulled her over to the bed and she lay down. Rodolphus sat next to her stroking her hair and, although she wanted to, Bella couldn't sleep.

"Do you think the Dark Lord knows we have gone yet?" Bella asked as a million other questions ran through her mind, but none she knew that Rodolphus could answer. Rodolphus sighed and lay down, taking Bella into his arms. Bella laid her head on Rodolphus' chest as he said,

"By now I think he would have realised what we have done but he can't get to us here Bella," Bella silently prayed he was right. Rodolphus was starting to become nervous about being introduced to the order as he knew they were going to question them. He would fully understand why they may not trust Bella and him but he hoped they would as this was really there last chance for a better and happier life. They soon fell asleep in each other's arms but were both worrying about the events to come and what would happen. Only time will tell…

_A.N - I know this isn't the best chapter but as I was going over my plans for this story I realised it would be better if Sirius was alive so the Order had a reason to believe that Bellatrix and Rodolphus don't mean to hurt them. Thank you so much for reading, Nellie _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A couple hours later Bellatrix and Rodolphus woke to the sound of banging on the door. Bella felt Rodolphus move away and then she heard the door open. From the other side of the room Rodolphus was mumbling with whoever was at the door, whilst Bella finally decided to open her eyes. The room was in darkness apart from the streetlights shining in through the window. Rodolphus closed the door and switched the light on before going back over to where Bella was now picking out a new outfit.

"They're ready for us at dinner" Rodolphus said hesitantly, causing Bella to sharply turn around, only to turn away after a couple of seconds. Bella got changed in silence whilst Rodolphus went over everything he was planning to say in his head. A couple of minutes later Bellatrix and Rodolphus were making their way downstairs. As they approached the dining room Bella could hear voices getting louder and louder, as if the people inside were arguing. Bella froze as Rodolphus' hand reached for the door handle. Just as the door was about to open Bella grabbed Rodolphus' arm, who turned to look at her, and then let go of the handle.

"Bella, come on. It will be alright," Rodolphus said as he pulled Bella into his arms. Bella sighed before saying,

"I just don't want this to go wrong because we can't go back now!" Before Rodolphus could reply Bella pulled away and then opened the door before he even registered what she was doing. Bellatrix walked into the room and saw Sirius get up from his place at the table and walk towards her.

"Bellatrix, Rodolphus come in! Are you hungry?" Sirius asked to which Bella merely nodded her head. Rodolphus must have done the same because two plates of food appeared at the table. Sirius motioned for them to sit down so they did. It was only when she was sat at the table that Bellatrix decided to look at the other people around the table. On Bella's right was Rodolphus, who was next to a man Bella recognised as Kingsley, and then on Bella's left was Sirius who was next to Arthur Weasley. Other people around the table included Molly Weasley, Mad-eye Moody, the werewolf, Remus Lupin, the Weasley twins, a Weasley girl, the famous golden trio and then at the far end of the table was the purple haired girl Bella recognised as Andromeda's daughter, Nymphadora.

Everybody was silent whilst eating, but once the table was cleared, the meeting started. More people came into the room, most of whom Bella recognised but did not know their names, and they all clustered themselves around the table. Bellatrix realised how different these meetings were to the Dark Lord's ones but found that she did not mind at all. Bella noticed the teenagers around the table glaring at her every now and then but chose to ignore them rather than cause a scene. The first to speak was Sirius.

"As you all already know, we are here to introduce two new members. Before anyone says anything they have been approved by Dumbledore and, therefore, we are to make them feel welcome" As Sirius said this Bellatrix noticed a few people shake their heads as if they disagreed but only one person voiced their opinion.

"How do we know they aren't here to spy on us?" Molly Weasley asked to which many people mummed their agreement. It wasn't Sirius who spoke this time though, it was Rodolphus.

"Do you think we would have made this much effort to get here if we didn't want to? Besides, the dark lord does not need a spy." Nobody spoke so Rodolphus continued. "I can understand why you may not believe us but please allow us the chance to prove our loyalty to you, and then you can judge us."

"But why now? Why after so many years have you now decided to change your minds" Bellatrix looked up when she heard Nymphadora speak and replied.

"When we joined the Dark Lord we were young and foolish enough to believe everything our parents told us about blood purity. And for a while we enjoyed the thrill of fighting but now we are older and we have realised that's not the kind of life we want anymore. All we can do is apologise for everything we have done wrong and hope that you give us the chance to be able to put it right." Everybody was silent for a couple of seconds as they took in what Bella had said. It was clear that some still did not believe them but Bella was no longer worried about them. Sirius then stood up and announced the meeting was over. Everybody started moving around and Sirius came over to Bellatrix and Rodolphus.

"That went better than I thought it would," Sirius said whilst leading them out of the room. Bellatrix caught sight of Mad-eye Moody, Lupin, Arthur and Molly Weasley talking and it was clear, when Molly glared at her, that the conversation was about them. Rodolphus grabbed hold of Bella's hand and pulled her out of the room. They followed Sirius into the drawing room, where he pulled them all drinks.

"They don't believe us" Bella whispered as she sat down next to Rodolphus, facing Sirius.

"Don't worry about it Bella. Give them time and they will come round to the idea of you being on the same side as them. It's just a bit of a shock for them!" Sirius said, taking a sip of his drink before continuing. "Besides, Dumbledore believes you and that is all that really matters. I believe you as well."

"Thank you" Rodolphus said as he put his cup down on the table.

"I'm going back into the dining room now. You can come if you want?" Sirius said as he stood up. Bellatrix and Rodolphus did the same but declined his offer, saying they were going to go back to their room.

Once upstairs, Bella went straight over to the bed and lay down. Rodolphus closed the curtains and turned off the light before lying down besides Bella. Bellatrix was thankful that the meeting hadn't gone as bad as it could have, but she knew there was still hard times to come for both her and Rodolphus. Just as Bellatrix was about to let sleep take control of her she felt Rodolphus put his arm around her and pull her close before whispering that everything was going to be alright. Bella smiled and turned around to face Rodolphus, kissing him softly. For once in a long time Bella felt safe and happy, in a place she never thought she would step foot in again.

_A.N – Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it, Nellie _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When Bellatrix woke up she realised Rodolphus wasn't in the room. Bella dragged herself out of bed and went out onto the landing, and then down the stairs. When she reached the bottom floor she decided to go into the drawing room, rather than the dining room, and just by luck Rodolphus happened to be in there, reading a newspaper. Rodolphus looked up as Bella walked into the room and fell, ungracefully, onto the couch next to him.

"Any important news today?" Bellatrix mumbled, trying to keep her eyes open to stop herself from falling back asleep.

"Not much, just a death eater attack on a muggle village last night. 15 dead, and 9 injured. Aurors arrived late so no one was captured." Rodolphus replied, summarising the main points. As Rodolphus turned the page and carried on reading, Bellatrix wondered what it would have been like if she was there at the attack last night, if she was still doing the dark lords bidding and still as loyal as ever to him. She came to the conclusion that she was happier here, being able to sleep rather than fight. Bella leant her head on Rodolphus' shoulder and was about to fall asleep, before the door opened. Bellatrix quickly stood up as Molly Weasley walked in, almost as if she was prepared to fight her. Molly, however, stopped in her tracks as she saw the couple inside the room. She noticed that whilst Bellatrix was cautious, Rodolphus didn't appear to mind her entrance, as he merely looked up and then carried on reading. Molly walked past Bellatrix and Rodolphus to collect a recipe book of the table. She opened the book and looked inside for the page she wanted, whilst feeling Bellatrix' eyes glaring into her back. After a couple of minutes of complete silence, Molly's concentration on the recipes ingredients was broken by Rodolphus.

"Sit down Bella" He told her quietly to which Bella slowly did. She heard Bellatrix say something back but couldn't quite hear it. They continued to talk in hushed voices whilst Molly decided to try another book. After a while she heard someone move and looked round to find Bellatrix walking out of the room. Molly breathed out all the breath she had been holding without realising. Finally she found what she was looking for and so she started to make her way out of the room before Rodolphus' voice stopped her.

"Why do you think we're here?" He asked, surprising her. Molly considered what she was going to say before answering.

"I think you're here to either spy on us, which will lead us all to our deaths, or you realised that if we win the war then you will have to go back to prison so you changed sides to try and save yourselves." Molly couldn't stop the angry and accusing tones in voice. Rodolphus thought about what she said for a second.

"We are not here to spy on you, and we do not want to bring anymore danger onto you, but the Order was the only way we thought we could leave the Dark Lord without being killed straight away. In a way it is selfish of us because we only thought of ourselves but we are here now, and we are prepared to help you, if only you and the others gave us a chance…" Rodolphus couldn't read the emotion on Molly's face as she took in what he had just said. Molly didn't know why but she felt herself believing this man who sat, so relaxed, in front and spoke so calmly to her. Finally she sighed before speaking.

"If you break our trust and betray any of us we will hand you over to the ministry ourselves, and don't think that we won't! Otherwise you are welcome in this house and as part of the Order." Molly said quietly, not sure whether she was making the right decision or not by trusting him. Before he could reply Molly walked out of the room. Rodolphus knew she didn't fully trust him but at least he had cleared her suspicions about him and Bella. However, he realised that not all of them are going to be won over so easily, like Moody, and so he knew he had to gain as much trust from other people as he could. He picked up the newspaper and slowly stood up, before making his way upstairs to find Bella.

Molly walked into the kitchen to find Arthur, Sirius and Tonks sitting at the table. Arthur was reading whilst Sirius and Tonks played chess but they all looked up when Molly came in.

"Do you trust them?" Molly asked, directly to Sirius. It didn't take long for him to realise who she was talking about.

"Yes" He replied, simply and calmly. He had expected her to start another rant, like the one she had last night, but instead she merely nodded and carried on over to the kitchen area. Sirius looked to Arthur, who just shrugged his shoulders, before turning around to face Molly.

"Do you trust them?" He asked. He saw Molly hesitate before nodding her head slightly. Sirius was surprised, as he thought she would have been the last to trust them. At least it was one less thing for them to fight over. Sirius turned to Arthur.

"What about you?" He asked. Arthur looked up from his paper and thought for a couple of seconds.

"If Dumbledore trusts them, then so do I. For if they were lying Dumbledore would never have allowed them to come here and put all of us in danger." Arthur replied. Finally Sirius turned to Tonks and asked her the question.

"If all of you trust them, then I see no reason why I shouldn't. But I can't just forget about the things they have done, no matter how many times they say sorry…" Out of all of the replies, this was the one they all agreed with the most. Silence filled the room as they all contemplated what Tonks had just said. They could forgive, but never forget…

Rodolphus quietly opened the door to his and Bella's room, to see Bella curled up and fast asleep in bed. Seeing her lying there, looking so peaceful, made him realise how hard the last few years had been on her. He had watched from the sidelines as all of her energy and fire withered away, until there was nothing left but anger and resentment towards everyone. Sometimes, even he was afraid of talking to her in case he made her angry, which would lead to her losing her temper. He remembers coming home from his brothers house quite late at night once and all he said was hello before she throw a glass vase in his direction, which luckily missed, and then she screamed at him for nearly an hour straight, for a reason he will never know. She was always on edge, never trusting anyone and pushing away everyone who loved her. But he had stayed. Even when she hadn't wanted him to… he knew there was no one else left to calm her down when she was angry, to tell her she was beautiful when she was feeling insecure or to hold her when she cried in the middle of the night because she hates what she had become.

He also realised how hard it must be for her to be back here, where she had made so many childhood memories. He thought of Bella's sister, Narcissa, who was probably stuck in Malfoy Manor, crying because Lucius had been sent out on another life threatening mission, which she didn't want him to do. He thought of Regulus, who had died at such a young age trying to do what he could now see, was the right thing. And then Sirius, who was here with friends, yet he's stuck in a war which has caused him to lose so much already. Finally his thoughts came to Andromeda, Bella's disowned sister. He wondered where she was, what had become of her and whether she was happier now than she could've ever been if she had stayed in pureblood society. He wondered whether she had heard about him and Bella switching sides, had her daughter told her that they were here. Looking back at Bella, he tried to remember the last time she had ever had a friend. Her best friend as a child was Andromeda. He remembers them playing together at the summer balls, watching them run through the garden trying to hide from Sirius. After Andromeda left, Bella detached herself from all the other girls and focused on the Dark Lord. Rodolphus couldn't help but think of what it would be like to go back to how it was before the Dark Lord had come into their lives. He also wondered if Bella and Andromeda would ever meet again, and if they did, would they become friends again. He knows Bella feels lonely, and so what if he could bring back into her life, the one person she has missed everyday and regrets ever letting go…

_A.N – Firstly, thank you to __nannyandpotocrazy, you have helped me so much! __I'm not too sure about the whole Molly part but there is a reason behind it, which you will soon know. I loved writing the ending to this chapter, with Rodolphus' thoughts and memories, and I think you can all guess what is going to happen soon… Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading, Nellie _


	7. Chapter 7

By the time Rodolphus got a chance to talk to Sirius alone, it was late at night. Sirius looked up from his seat at the dining table, where he was reading the paper, when the door opened and Rodolphus walked in.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something." Rodolphus quietly asked as he sat down in the seat opposite Sirius. Sirius nodded his reply so Rodolphus continued.

"Well, I was hoping that maybe you could get in touch in Andromeda and ask her if she would be willing to see Bella. I know how much Bella has missed her over the years and I'm sure she would feel happier her if she had at least one of her sisters with her."

Sirius listened carefully to Rodolphus' idea of bringing Bellatrix and Andromeda together again, but Sirius knew it would be hard to get Andromeda to agree to see Bellatrix. After Andromeda had married Ted, and had been disowned, she sent many letters to both Bellatrix and Narcissa, begging for them to forgive and hoping they could still see each other. Sirius knew that Andromeda never once got a reply from either of them… He knew how much it had hurt Andromeda, having to start her life again without her best friends, and he knew how much she had missed them at important moments in her life, like her wedding day and when Nymphadora was born. But Sirius also knew that Andromeda was just as lonely as Bellatrix, and maybe getting them back together wasn't a bad idea after all. It wouldn't hurt them to at least try…And so Sirius agreed to send a letter to Andromeda, and he promised to Rodolphus that he would keep it a secret from Bellatrix.

Everybody was already at the dining table, eating breakfast, when Bellatrix and Rodolphus finally forced themselves downstairs. They sat down on the only free seats left between Sirius and Arthur, aware of the glares which were being sent there way from Harry, Ron and Ginny. It was strange for Bellatrix to be sitting here, like she had done so many years ago as a child, and even stranger for her to be here with these people. It seemed like yesterday that she was sitting here eating breakfast, listening to Narcissa go on about the latest fashions, or watching Andromeda trying to get Sirius to stop winding up Regulus. Bellatrix was brought back to reality by the sound of chairs scrapping against the floor and she looked up to see Harry and his friends leave the room in silence, still glaring at her as they went. The only one to stay behind was the Granger girl. Bellatrix turned around sharply at the sound of Rodolphus' laughter and was surprised to find him happily talking with Arthur Weasley. 'Times really have changed' Bella thought, as she picked up a slice of toast and started eating.

"So how are you planning to entertain yourself today Bella?" Sirius asked from beside her. Bella turned to him and slightly glared before answering.

"The same as yesterday, stay in my room to keep out of everyone's way and do nothing until I fall asleep" Bella couldn't stop the sarcasm in her voice.

"Not today, I'm taking you out on an adventure" Sirius happily replied. Bella frowned in confusion, slightly worried at the thought of one Sirius' ideas.

"Where too?" she slowly asked but Sirius simply smiled and replied that was for him to know and for her to find out.

"How reassuring" Bella called after him, as he walked out to the dining room. Bella turned back to find that she and Rodolphus were the only ones left in the room.

"Are you coming on this adventure" Bella asked, as she picked up another slice of toast. Rodolphus smiled softly, watching her for a second before answering.

"I can come if you want, but the trip is mainly for you" He said, causing Bella to glare as she realised he was behind this idea as well.

"Well If I have to suffer a day with Sirius then you are as well" Bella said causing Rodolphus to laugh slightly and reply, whilst walking out of the room.

"Anything for you, darlin'" Bella watched him go before washing her, and his, plates with a simple wave of her wand. She then placed them in the cupboard and made her way back up to her room. She was surprised to find that Rodolphus wasn't in the room, as that was where she thought he was heading to.

"Are you ready to go Bella" Sirius from along the corridor. Bella sighed before picking up her coat, from inside the wardrobe, and then she went out of the room to find Sirius. Bella went inside the library to find Sirius and Rodolphus talking in hushed tones, but they immediately stopped when they saw her.

"Well, are we going or not" Bellatrix said, as it was clear neither of them were going to share the conversation with her.

"Yeah, let's go" Sirius happily said, as he lead the couple down the stairs. He shouted a quick goodbye so the others would know they had gone out, and then he opened the door and stepped out into the cold morning. The bitter cold winds roared down Bella's ears, causing her to pull her coat around her more tightly. The street was empty, which wasn't a surprise considering how cold it was, and the only sound was the crunching of the freshly fallen snow beneath their feet's as they stepped down onto it. Taking Bella's hand, Rodolphus followed Sirius down the deserted muggle lane and onto the high street, which was filled with people racing about during the morning rush. The couple continued to follow Sirius down the busy road for a further 10 minutes before Sirius turned down a side street, where there were much less people.

"Why are we here, in muggle London?" Bella asked, even more worried about what Sirius had planned. Sirius simply replied that she would found out soon, causing Bella to sigh out of frustration but she didn't say anything else.

"Bella, promise me that whatever happens today, you won't be angry with me or Sirius…" Rodolphus gently whispered into her ear, as they watched Sirius walk into the little café on the opposite side of the road.

"Why, what's going on?" Bella replied. But before Rodolphus could answer Sirius came back out and said that she was here, to which Rodolphus nodded.

"Who's here?" Bella asked, annoyed that they weren't telling her what was going on. Just then, Rodolphus pulled her hand slightly, causing her to follow him inside the muggle café. Bella looked around at the muggles; some were reading papers, whilst other were talking in groups, over a cup of coffee. Bella was about to turn around to ask Rodolphus why they were here again, when her eyes caught sight of someone she never thought she would see again. She was sitting at the back of the café in the corner, on her own, wearing muggle clothes and with her light brown, wavy hair pulled up quickly into a messy bun. She looked up and locked eyed with Bellatrix, causing a thousand different emotions to race through Bella's body, she wanted to scream, cry and laugh at the same time. Bella saw the tears falling down her face, and she soon felt them trickling down her own cheeks. Slowly she let go of Rodolphus' hand and took a few steps forward and then Bella stopped and watched as she came closer. Once she was close enough, she held out her arms and Bella stepped forwards into them. As she wrapped her arms tightly around Bella, and she promised herself that she would never let her go again, she heard Bella whisper into her ear…

"Andi"

"Bella"

_A.N – I know, I took forever to update again, which I am so sorry for. I'm also sorry for the stopping the chapter where it is, but I thought the reunion should have a whole chapter to itself. I hope you liked it and if you have any suggestions or ideas that you would like me to include, please let me know. Thank you for reading and being patient with me, Nellie_


	8. Chapter 8

I can't believe you're here! I missed you so much…" Andromeda went stiff as Bellatrix said this and she pushed away from her sister.

"You missed me!" Andromeda said half in anger and the other half of disbelief. "You missed me so much that you never replied to any of my letters, you never made contact and, if I remember correctly, you've been trying to kill my family for the past god knows how many years! And yet you still stand there and have the nerve to say that you missed me." Bella took a couple of steps backwards, away from Andromeda, as the force of the words hit her.

"Andi, I'm sorry…"

"I can't believe I even agreed to this, I thought maybe I could forgive you when I saw you, but all I can think of now is how much I actually hate you!" Andromeda said as she turned and picked up her bag and coat.

"No, please don't go! You have to hear me out" Bella tried reaching out to stop her from leaving, but Andromeda pushed past her arm and went to walk out, but was stopped by Sirius arm. Rodolphus walked around Andromeda and Sirius, over to Bella who had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Come Andi, can't you see? She's trying to turn her life around, but she can't do it without the help of those she loves the most… and yes she does love you" Sirius said when Andromeda went to interrupt him. "She didn't understand the extent of the war when she joined the Dark Lord; she was trying to make her parent's proud, to make up for you leaving"

"Don't you dare make it out to be my fault that she ruined her own life!"

"I'm not; I'm just saying that maybe if you had stayed, she wouldn't have felt pressured into following in your father's footsteps as a death eater." Sirius explained calmly, trying to avoid an argument.

"But even so Sirius, we'll never know now will we? She made her choice and I made my choice. You can't expect me to forget all the pain she's caused?"

"No, but I expect you to try and help your sister turn her life around and become a better person"

Andromeda turned around slightly to look back at Bellatrix who was now wrapped in Rodolphus' arms.

"I don't think I can do this right now, I need time to think." Andromeda said, putting her coat on, and making Sirius sigh.

"Promise me you won't leave her again"

"I can't promise anything" She said before walking out of the café and just before the door closed behind her she heard Bellatrix call her name.

Sirius closed the door behind him, Bella and Rodolphus as they arrived back home.

"So that was your great idea? Well done, Rodolphus, because now things are ten times worse! Can't you see how much of a mistake this was? Nobody wants us here, nobody likes us and nobody trusts us. I'm not staying here anymore. I'm getting my stuff and leaving and I don't care whether you come with me or not!" Bella shouted as she stomped her way upstairs to her room, followed by the sound of the door slamming.

"Well, she's happy" Sirius commented to which Rodolphus smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"She'll get over it in a couple of hours. She's just upset and angry that Andromeda didn't want anything to do with her, and I guess I'm the person she's taking her anger out on again" Rodolphus replied, before deciding to go upstairs after her. Rodolphus slowly opened the bedroom door to find Bella throwing her clothes in her trunk.

"Don't you dare try to stop me, Rodolphus. I can't stand it here!" Bellatrix shouted as she saw him walk through the door.

"How about you calm down…"

"No, no I will not calm down…"

"You're over-reacting, like you always do…"

"Why did you have to go and do that to me…"

"I was trying to make you happy!"

"Happy? I'm not happy, you're not happy, we haven't been happy in years Rodolphus! We keep pretending that everything's ok, but it's not. I don't want to be here, I don't want the same kind of life that you do…"

"You don't know what I want, Bellatrix, because you've never asked me! You don't know me, anymore than I know you anymore. I spent every day, after coming out of Azkaban, living in that cold and empty house with you, wondering when you were ever going to even acknowledge me. Then when you finally did, that night when you were looking at those photographs, I thought maybe we were finally going to be happy. I thought we could be happy here?" Bellatrix turned away from Rodolphus and continued to pack her things. "Great, so now you're going to ignore me?" Bellatrix threw the pile of clothes she was holding down into the trunk before turning back to Rodolphus, fixing her famous death glare on him, only Rodolphus wasn't bothered by it.

"I get it, ok? I've been a bad wife, a horrible person and a bitch to be with!" Bellatrix screamed, before breathing in deeply and continuing calmly. "I've tried to make this work, Rodolphus, but I don't know what I want anymore. I wanted to leave the Death Eaters and start again, but I don't want to do that here. But at the same time I don't want to go back to the way I was living before! When I was looking at those photographs I wanted our lives to be like that again, but I know now that we can never be like that, not after all that's happened between us. I'm sorry, I really am. But I've got to go, Rodolphus! I need to find out who I am, on my own." Bella bent down and shut the trunk before picking it up and walking past Rodolphus out of the room. The sound of laughter from the dining room told her that everyone was still having dinner, meaning it would be easier for her to leave. She sighed out of frustration as she heard the footsteps behind, signifying that Rodolphus had followed her. Only once she had gotten to the front door did she look back at Rodolphus, who now stood opposite her with his arms crossed.

"Don't leave, Bellatrix, please. I love you…" Rodolphus whispered, hoping to hear the reply he wanted. All he got, however, was a shake of her head before she opened the door and stepped out into the cold winter's night. At that moment the dining room door opened as Sirius strolled out, but froze in his tracks as he saw Bellatrix.

"What's going on?" He asked as he went over and stood beside Rodolphus.

"I'm sorry" Bella whispered before walking down the steps. Rodolphus watched her walk up the street, praying that she would turn around and come back. It was only once she had turned the corner that Rodolphus slammed the door shut, before punching it out of anger and frustration. Sirius tried to reach out to stop him, only for Rodolphus to pull away and storm back upstairs to his room. Once there he threw himself down on the bed, replaying every memory of Bellatrix in his head, before turning over to the side where she would have slept. Just as his eyes were about to close he noticed something on top of the bedside table. Reaching over and picking it up he realised it was Bella's wedding ring. He slowly sat up as he undid the chain around his neck, from which his ring was hanging, and he placed Bella's next to it before fastening it again. Laying back down he fell asleep, hoping that he'd wake up in the morning to find Bella sleeping peacefully beside him. Yet knowing deep down, that Bella wasn't coming back…

_A.N- Ok, so I know I've taken forever to upload, but this has been the hardest chapter for me to write so far. I hope you liked it, despite it being a depressing chapter and please, don't be mad at me. As always, I love to hear what you think and thank you for reading, Nellie _


	9. Chapter 9

Snow silently started to drift down from the night skies as Bella wondered the streets of London, dragging her bags behind her. The streets were empty and were lit up by the dim street lamps and the Christmas lights hanging from post to post. She had no idea where she was going; she didn't really care as she just kept on walking. Tears formed in her eyes as the cold, wild winter winds hit her and she shivered as snowflakes landed on her pale, tear-stained cheeks. She stumbled slightly over a patch of ice, before her knees gave way beneath her and she fell to the floor. She tried and tried to lift herself up but she didn't have the strength to, so she sat their shaking and crying until she lost all sense of reality into nothing but darkness.

"Come on, up you get" Bella faintly heard someone whisper. She mumbled and groaned as the person lifted her to her feet and helped her to walk. They didn't walk for far until they reached the warmth of the person's house. Bella's vision blurred slightly before the room she was sitting in became clear. There was a Christmas tree standing in the corner with neatly wrapped presents placed beneath it, and there was a fire roaring from the fireplace opposite her. She looked up at the man as he entered the room, carrying two mugs of hot coco. She took one of the cups of him, whispering her thanks, and let the sweet taste burn her tongue as she sipped it gently.

"Who are you? Where am I?" She asked, after a couple of seconds of silence.

"Don't worry, my names Liam. This is my house. Are you ok? I don't mean to sound nosy, but is there somewhere you can go" He asked. Bellatrix shook her head as they fell back into silence. After a few minutes Liam placed is cup down on a small table.

"It's getting late and it will soon be impossible to leave the house if the snow keeps falling this fast and heavy. Can I take you home?" Bellatrix copied his actions by placing her empty cup next to his.

"I don't have a home" She whispered, as tears quickly formed in her eyes as she thought of the Lestrange Manor, the place which had been her home for so many years.

"Ok so do you need somewhere to stay? You can stay here for tonight, but I've got family coming for Christmas in couple of days so…"

"It's fine" Bellatrix quickly interrupted, then she went silent as she realised she didn't have anywhere to stay.

"Maybe you could tell me what's wrong, and I'll try and help you?" Liam said, trying to get more information out of her.

"I don't need your help! I don't even know you" Bellatrix raised her voice as she suddenly stood up, however a wave of dizziness came over her causing her to sway on the spot. Noticing that Liam reached out to steady her, but she roughly pushed his arms away. "I have to go, thank you for helping me" She said as she walked over to the door. Liam opened the door before politely saying goodbye and merry Christmas, but by then, Bellatrix was already walking away.

Once again, Bellatrix didn't know where she was going, only this time she had the feeling that someone was following her. Turning down a dark alley she saw the shadow of a person behind her. Her pace quickened as she debated whether to attack or keep walking.

"I thought you had higher standards than sleeping with a muggle" A familiar male voice called out from behind. With a smile on her face, she dropped her bags before turning and hugging the person who now stood behind her.

"You're always making wrong assumptions, Rabastan" She stepped back to take in his appearance, but not expecting what she saw. His face and arms were covered in cuts and bruises, and his clothes were ripped in several places.

"Well come on, I see you coming out of a muggles house with your hair a mess and clothes all disgruntled. What do expect me to think?" He laughed, before realising Bellatrix hadn't listened to him.

"What the hell happened to you?" Bellatrix said angrily, wanting to hurt the person who decided to harm someone she considered her family. Once Rodolphus first introduced her to him, she admits that she hated him. He was, in every sense, the annoying little brother who adored Rodolphus. But she was also jealous of how close the brothers were, wishing that she could have that kind of bond with her sisters. However, over the years, as he has grown up and become his own person, Bellatrix has come to think of him as a little brother.

"Yeah… well…"He stumbled, trying to find the best way to tell her. " The Dark Lord was furious when he found out about your betrayal, he has everyone out looking everywhere for you both. There are five death eaters in this area of London looking for you! But anyway, the Dark Lord seemed to think that I was in on your escape plan and that I knew where you were, so he 'questioned' me."

"He did this to you? I'm so sorry… I never thought about him taking it out on you." Bellatrix said, before quickly asking, "Is Narcissa ok?"

"Narcissa hasn't been harmed in anyway, but she under house arrest to make sure that she has no contact with you." Bella signed in relief that Narcissa hadn't been hurt before turning and picking her bags up. She signalled for Rabastan to follow her as she started walking again.

"So where are you going?" Rabastan asked catching up with her. "And where is my brother?" he added as an afterthought. Bella sighed, not wanting to answer, but knew she had to tell him.

"I'm going, literally, anywhere. Rodolphus is at the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters, or at least he was when I left him." Bella answered walking faster to Rabastan wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.

"Hang on, why is he with the Order of the Phoenix? And why have you left him?" Rabastan asked, catching up with her once again.

"We went to Dumbledore for help, and he let us go to the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters. Rodolphus managed to settle in there quickly, he was happy there and I tried to be as well, for his sake, but I couldn't. I hated everyone glaring at me, judging me even though none of them actually knew me. And so I left, hence why I'm walking around London with my bags but with nowhere to go." Rabastan didn't say anything of a couple of seconds, and then he suddenly burst out laughing.

"It's not funny! Why are you laughing?" Bellatrix said frustrated, as she turning on him.

"Well it's not exactly one of your best ideas, is it? Leaving the only place where the death eaters can't get to you?" He said after he had finished laughing. Bellatrix glared at him, which he ignored. "Well, I've got an idea, seeing as you've got nowhere to actually go why don't you go back?"

"I've just told you, I don't like it there!"

"I heard the first time, but you have to Bellatrix" Rabastan said, grabbing her arm to stop her from walking. "And do you really care what any of them think of you? Like you said, they don't know you! And are you really going to leave Rodolphus?" Bella tried to pull her arm out of his grip, but he only tightened his hold.

"Can't you see? I'm helping him! For the first time since coming out of Azkaban he is himself again" She said, still trying to break free.

"Have you ever thought that's maybe down to you? Leaving the Dark Lord was the first time that you noticed him again." Rabastan said, frustrated with her. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Nothing's going to be perfect straight away, Bella; it's going to take time." Bellatrix stopped tugging and let Rabastan hug her, as more tears came to her eyes. "What if I told you that it wouldn't just be you and Rodolphus?"

"What?" Bella mumbled.

"Well the only reason I became a death eater in the first place was Rodolphus, so know he's gone there's no reason for me to stay. I'll go back to Malfoy Manor, which is where I'm staying, and I'll tell Narcissa to pack her stuff. Whilst the guards have their dinner, we will floo to Dumbledore and ask him if he will help us too." Rabastan explained quickly. It took Bella a few seconds to take in his plan.

"You'd do that?" She asked, to which Rabastan nodded. "Thank you so much! But you'll be careful won't you?"

"Yes, we'll be careful. But you have to go back to the headquarters now Bellatrix. If everything goes to plan then Narcissa and I should be there by tomorrow night. So go back, apologise to everyone and make it up with Rodolphus. Don't shut him out Bella, he just wants you to love him and let him love you." Rabastan said, before saying goodbye one last time and walking away. Bella watched as turned down the next alley before she turned and traced her footsteps back to number 12 Grimmauld Place. The sun was slowly starting to rise by the time Bella reached the house and she used all of the little strength she had left to drag her bags up the steps. Her hands shook, whether from the cold or out of nervousness she didn't know, but she slowly and loudly knocked on the door.

_A.N- This is the fastest that I've ever updated a story before, so be proud of me! Not sure about this chapter, but I'll tell you that 'Liam' is relevant to the storyline_, _just so you're not confused about him. As ever, I love to hear what you think and thank you for reading, Nellie _


	10. Chapter 10

Molly Weasley opened the door to find Bella standing there with tears stains on her face and her hands shaking.

"Bellatrix, come inside! You must be freezing. What were you thinking going outside in this weather?" she said, forgetting all hatred towards Bellatrix as her motherly instincts took over. Putting her arms around the frozen woman, Molly pulled her inside the lounge and sat her next to the fire.

"You get warmed up, love, and I'll get you a hot drink" Molly said, leaving Bella staring blankly into the flames. Not long after Molly had left, Sirius came barging in.

"Are you out of your mind? Why did you leave? Forget that, why did you come back?" he said, rushing over to her. Bella shrugged her shoulders in response before whispering for Sirius to get Rodolphus. "Are you sure? He's pretty mad at you…" but Bellatrix insisted.

Rodolphus was woken to the sound of someone knocking on the bedroom door. Looking over at the clock to find it was 5am; he dragged himself to the door and opened it.

"Do you know what time it is?" he moaned when he saw Sirius.

"Come with me" was the simple reply he was given before Sirius walked back downstairs, leaving Rodolphus to simply follow him. Sirius went into the lounge and Rodolphus went to follow, but froze in the doorway when he saw Bellatrix. Bellatrix jumped up and went straight to him but Rodolphus pulled away is hand when she tried to take hold of it.

"Rodolphus, I'm sorry" she whispered. Rodolphus almost believed her until all the memories of the times she had left before came back to him.

"You just had to come back and screw me up a little more didn't you?"

"No, it's not like that! I realised I was wrong to leave, that I didn't want to leave you" Bella said, confused to why Rodolphus was so angry.

"How many times are you going to keep doing this? So what made you come back this time?"

"They're coming Rodolphus! Rabastan and Narcissa are going to be here by tomorrow, if everything goes to plan." Bella said with a smile lighting up her face.

"What?" Rodolphus answered, confused.

"Rabastan found me, and he said that he would leave the Dark Lord and bring Narcissa with him here!" but her smile faltered as she looked at Rodolphus.

"So that's why you've come back? I thought maybe you had come back because you realised what you did was wrong? But you still don't understand do you? You haven't come back because you wanted to; you've come back because you have to! There's a difference…" Rodolphus said, getting up and walking out.

"No" Bella whispered, as she sat back down and let Sirius hug her. "I didn't mean for it to sound like that"

"I know you didn't" was his simple reply.

"I thought he would be happy. I thought maybe with Rabastan and Narcissa here it would be easier for us.

"I know, Bella" was, again, the only response she got.

"He doesn't love me anymore does he? He said he always would, but now look at us?" Bella cried, as thoughts flew through her head.

"You're not exactly the easiest of people to love Bella" Sirius gently told her, sighing.

"What do you mean?" was her defensive reply.

"Well… you push him away Bella! And you never seem to care about how he feels. You don't seem aware of all the stuff that he has done for you! You've never really loved him the way that he has loved you…" Sirius told her honestly, as tears started to fall down her pale cheeks.

"But I do, Sirius, I do love him!"

"Then you have to fight for him. Fight for the life that you and him could have together. And you can't walk out on him every time things get too hard for you to take. Because if you don't then one day, Bella, you're going to walk away, and he won't let you back into his life…"

_A.N – I am so sorry about the wait for this chapter! I've had a lot going on lately, but I promise I will start updating sooner again. And I'm also sorry about how short this chapter is, but I felt it was best to end it at that point. Thank you so much for reading, Nellie_


	11. Chapter 11

Bellatrix turned over in the bed; eyes closed halfway due to tiredness, and almost hoped to find Rodolphus lying next to her. But she was met by nothing but coldness in the empty space that no one had slept in. Damn him, Bellatrix thought as she forced herself up. Looking over at the window, Bella figured from the brightness of the sun that it most at least be around midday. Stumbling her way out of the room, Bella made her way down the stairs but was sharply knocked over by the force of walking into someone.

"You know, it helps to watch where you're going when walking" Bellatrix inwardly groaned when she recognised the voice of her niece.

"It would also help if you got out the way" Was Bella's quick response, although she regretted the harshness of her words the minute they had left her mouth.

"Maybe if you asked nicely I would?" Tonks said as watched the aunt she never knew, and never really wanted to know, stand up in front of her.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners? Funny how easy it is to tell that you're not a pureblood" Again, Bellatrix wished she hadn't said it but she just couldn't stop the words from flowing out of her mouth.

"Just like it's so easy to tell that you are one! And my mother taught me all lot of things, the first being to stay away from you" Bellatrix rolled her eyes at Tonks' reply. She mentally told herself to be the bigger person and walk away, but her brain and mouth seemed to have other ideas.

"Well we have problem then don't we, because you currently happen to be in my way!" Bellatrix said, as she raised her voice.

"Well technically you're in my way because you walked into me" Tonks replied, raising her voice to the same level as Bellatrix's. Just as Bella was about to argue back, Rodolphus walked out of the room in front of them.

"What's going on" He said, without looking at Bellatrix.

"Tell her to move out the way"

"Your wife decided she wanted to argue over who has to move out the way"

"It wouldn't be an argument if you had just moved out of the way in the first place"

"Well I couldn't because…"

"Alright, alright!" Rodolphus shouted over them, causing them to both shut up "For god's sake, one of you just move."

"Yeah she will!" Bella shouted, pointing at Tonks.

"Don't be so bloody childish Bellatrix! Move now!" Rodolphus shouted at her, which made Bella glare at him but still move to the side to let Tonks pass.

"Thank you" Tonks said, as she skipped past giving Bellatrix a sickly sweet smile. Bella returned one of her own before turning back to Rodolphus, only to find that he had already started going down the stairs. Deciding it was best not to try and talk to him, she silently followed him down to the dining room. The only people in there were Sirius and Remus, who were talking over an article in the newspaper.

"Where is everyone?" Bella asked as she sat down opposite Sirius, watching Rodolphus sit on the other side of him.

"Molly's in the kitchen and the kids are all upstairs, the rest are all out at work or doing various other jobs." Sirius said before turning back to Remus and asking Rodolphus what he thought of the Death Eaters attack on a muggle pub last night. Bellatrix sat there watching them discuss it as she ate, silently jealous of how well Rodolphus had actually settled in here. Clearly not being welcome to join the conversation, Bellatrix left the dining room as soon as she had finished eating and went to find Molly in the kitchen. Molly was bustling around the kitchen baking what Bellatrix assumed to be a cake when she found her.

"Thank you… For this morning" Bella said as she hesitantly walked over to her. Molly turned towards her at the sound of her voice but quickly turned back to what she was doing after realising who it was.

"Don't worry about it" Was all Molly said, as she placed the tray of cake in the oven.

"I could help you clean up, if you want?" Bellatrix asked, as she watched Molly start to wash up. Without waiting for an answer, Bellatrix started drying the washing up. They didn't speak again until they had finished, but both were content with the silence.

"Thank you, you didn't need to help." Molly said, as she hung her apron up on the hook.

"No, it was fine. I'm happy to help" Bellatrix replied, trying to make at least one friend here. Molly wasn't as bad as Bellatrix though she was at the start, and now she hoped that they could become friends. If she was being honest, Molly was the kind of woman that Bellatrix would have loved to have had as a mother instead of her own cold, unloving one. They stood for a few awkward minutes as they both tried to think of what to say. After a while Molly decided that she was clearly only trying to be nice, and if Bellatrix really was here to stay, then she may as well get to know her.

"How about we go and set up rooms for your family? They're arriving tonight aren't they? You must be excited for them to get here?" Molly said as she walked towards the door, motioning for Bella to follow her. Bellatrix was initially surprised that Molly was even interested, but was thankful that she was willing to help her.

"Yes, thank you. They'll probably arrive late and want to go straight to sleep, knowing Rabastan. I am really happy that they are coming here…" Bellatrix said as they made their way upstairs. They spent the next hour making beds and cleaning rooms for later, whilst talking about random things from their families to their school days. For the first time since arriving at Grimmauld Place, Bellatrix felt like she could make this place her home. Obviously she would have to try and sort things out with Rodolphus, and she knew that she still had to gain everyone's trust, but now it actually seemed worth it to her. It was worth it for her to be with Rodolphus, Narcissa and Rabastan in a place where they would be safe, and have the chance of being who they are again…

_A.N – I have loads of free time to write now school is over, which means I will be updating quicker. Thank you for being patient with me and for putting up with me ;) The next chapter is coming very soon… Thank you for reading! _


	12. Chapter 12

_A.N- Ok, so I'm an idiot and a complete fool! For some reason, I honestly thought that I had already uploaded this chapter and I've been writing the next one after this. But obviously I hadn't and now I feel so bad that I made you all wait soooo long, when I promised that I'd upload quickly. I hope you can forgive me… Thank you, as always, for sticking with me and actually still bothering to read this story. _

Bellatrix paced back and forth, twirling her hands around one another, as she waited in the drawing room. They are nearly 20 minutes late, Bella thought, as she glanced at the clock for the third time in that minute alone. Her eyes flicked over to where Rodolphus was calmly sitting on the sofa, reading one of his many books. Typical him, Bella said to herself, rolling her eyes before focusing them back on the fireplace. The fire instantly turned from the deep orange to a vibrant green and Dumbledore appeared before her. He stepped past her without saying a word to either occupants of the room and continued walking to the kitchen, where the meeting was going to take place. The fire turned to green again as both Rabastan and Narcissa appeared. Rodolphus immediately stood up and walked over to Rabastan, pulling him into a hug, and they spoke quietly in French before releasing each other. By this time, the two sisters had also embraced each other and were tightly holding on to one another as if they never wanted to let go. After a small while, the contrasting sisters broke apart and they turned back to the two men, who were speaking quietly, but stopped the minute they noticed the sisters were taking notice.

"I can't believe you are actually here!" Bella announced out loud, as she gave Rabastan a quick hug.

"We nearly weren't able to. Bloody Alecto spent the whole afternoon following me around like a lost puppy. And there was me thinking she had got the message back when I had walked out on her 18th birthday ball." Replied Rabastan, as he applied his ever usual smirk onto his face.

"I remember your exact words being 'go back to the whore house' "Rodolphus said, to which Rabastan laughed.

"Do you remember mother's face? She looked as if she had had a heart attack, bless her." To which both the brothers laughed, whilst Narcissa looked as if she was trying to completely ignore the conversation that they were having.

"When you've both finished reminiscing, it might be a good idea to go and join the meeting?" Bellatrix said, a little too loudly.

"Yes, of course" Rodolphus replied awkwardly, motioning for Rabastan and Narcissa to follow him. Narcissa however, appeared reluctant to move so Bella took hold of her hand.

"It will be alright, trust me. If they can allow me to live here, then they will accept you. Don't worry" Bella reassured her as they walked slowly behind the brothers. Narcissa, who had yet to talk, simply nodded slightly. Rodolphus opened the door to the kitchen and the four of them entered. To Bella, it looked just like it did when she had first arrived here. The members of the Order were all packed around the table, some sitting and others standing in various places around the room. She noticed the glare which Tonks sent her way, from where she was sitting on the kitchen surfaces. The darling golden trio also sent nasty looks there way, but Bella refused to even acknowledge them as she took a seat next to Rabastan and pulled Narcissa into the seat on her other side.

"Now we are all present, I would like to welcome the latest members to our headquarters. As before, they have been fully tested and I can assure you of their trust. I hope that you can all make them feel as welcome as possible here and treat them like you would any other person." Dumbledore said, his eyes looking around the room before resting on Harry as he finished the sentence.

"Seriously, this place is going to end up with more Death Eaters then their own bloody headquarters!" Tonks exclaimed, to murmured agreement from around the room.

"Isn't that a good thing? It means we'll have more members than them" Sirius shot back at her quickly before strolling over the four former Death Eaters. "You're very welcome in my house" He said, as he shook Rabastan's hand and took hold of Narcissa's and placed a kiss on it, as a formal pureblood greeting. Narcissa smiled slightly at Sirius and gave his hand a slight squeeze to show she was grateful for his kindness, but she still did not trust herself to speak.

"So we are just meant to welcome them in, as if they have never done anything wrong?" Some random member, who Bella didn't know, said.

"No, we are meant to forgive them if they wish to be forgiven" Was Dumbledore's calm response.

"Forgive them?" Harry shouted, as he sharply stood up. "How can we forgive them? They are nothing but murderers!"

"Harry" Dumbledore said with a slight edge to his voice. "Please take your seat"

"But, sir, you are putting us all in danger by allowing them to be here" Hermione said in disbelief.

"Exactly" Agreed Ron, whilst Ginny nodded her head.

"Have me and Bella done anything, to any of you, in the time that we have been here?" Rodolphus said, having enough of them talking as if they weren't there. "No! We have done nothing. We have all come here of our own accord, we have chosen to try and help you and we have placed our trust, and our lives, in your hands. Give us a chance and we will prove our trust to you."

"I will have no more of this argument" Dumbledore said. "I trust them, so I hope that all of you can learn to do so as well. But for the meantime, they are guest in this household and they will be treated as such. Any points you wish to make, come to me. For now though, this meeting is over and I will call a proper meeting within the next week to discuss further plans. Goodnight" With this, Dumbledore turned and walked out of the room. The minute he had left people started talking, whispering and pointing at the four Death Eaters.

"Come on, let's get out of here" Sirius said, nodding his head in a sign of goodbye to Remus, who appeared to be leaving. "I'll show you to your rooms" The five purebloods made their way out of the room and silently up the stairs, stopping on the floor of Bella's and Rodolphus' room.

"I've given you the other rooms on this floor" Sirius said, as he pointed towards the room next to the couple's for Rabastan and the room opposite that one for Narcissa. "I'll leave you to unpack and sleep, night." They all mumbled goodnight to Sirius as he walked away before turning back to each other.

"Well, that didn't go too badly did it?" Rabastan said, breaking the silence. "I expected to be hung up and tortured."

"Haha, very funny Rabastan" Bella replied glaring at him.

"It's nice to know that sense of humour of yours is still intact dearest Bella" Was his sarcastic response.

"It's nice to know both of you have grown up!" Rodolphus interrupted, before Bella could say anything back.

"I think I'm going to retire to my room now" Narcissa said, speaking for the first time since arriving.

"Ok, I'll see you in the morning" Bella gently said, giving her a small hug. Rodolphus also gave Narcissa a hug, whispering goodnight to her. She then picked up her bags, which kreacher had clearly brought up, and went inside of her room.

"Guess I best be going to sleep as well then" Rabastan commented, as he also picked his stuff up and said a quick goodnight, before going into his room and leaving the couple awkwardly standing on the landing. Without a word Rodolphus turned, walked into their room and closed the door behind him, leaving Bella standing outside debating whether to go in or not…


	13. Chapter 13

Bella quietly knocked on the door before entering without waiting for an answer. It instantly annoyed her that Rodolphus hadn't even bothered to look and see who it was, implying that he knew she would follow. Taking a few steps into the room, Bella stopped and sat down on a chiar by the dressing table and let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding. She waited patiently for about 5 minutes before Rodolphus finally turned to face her, from where he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Are you after anything in particular? Or are you just going to sit there all night?" He asked, with an edge to his voice.

"Look, Rodolphus, i'm sorry about everything i've done. I didn't mean to hurt you, I never wanted to hurt you! Will you at least just talk to me? Please?" Bella got up from the chair and went and sat on the opposite side of the bed, but Rodolphus stood up and moved away.

"So you want to listen to what i've got to say now? You could have listened to me the first time I tried to talk to you?" He turned his back on her, as he looked out of the window.

"I know, Rodolphus, I'm sorry! Talk to me now... I promise i'll listen and we can try and sort this mess out" Bella said, hoping that he would give her one more chance to make it work.

"I don't know you anymore..."

"Yes, you do! You know me better than anyone Rodolphus. I'm still the same person" Bella interupted. Rodolphus sighed in frustration, before turning back to face her.

"What happened to listening to me? Can you just keep your mouth shut for 5 minutes Bella?"

"Sorry" mumbled Bella, as she looked down at her lap.

"I thought coming here would help you go back to being who you were before we joined the Death Eaters. But I was wrong... We can never go back, neither of us will ever be the same again. We're scared for life and permantly broken. I know how hard it is for you, but I want you to understand that it's hard for me too. I don't know what you want in life and I don't thing you know what I want. Where are we going Bella? What's going to become of us?" Rodolphus stopped, as if lost in thought, which Bella took as her chance to talk.

"So you don't love me anymore? Because I've changed or because you've changed? I thought coming here was what you wanted! I thought you wanted to do what's right... And I don't know where we're going Rodolphus, but I know that I can't do it without you!"

"I never said that I didn't love you Bellatrix!"

"That's what you implied"

"Are you seriously going to turn this into another fight"

"I'm not turning it into a fight!"

"This is what you always do, Bellatrix"

"Because it's aways my fault, isn't it?" Bella shouted, sarcastically. "It's my fault we joined the Death Eaters, it's my fault we went to Azkaban and it's my fault that we're not happy!"

"I didn't say that! We share the blame for all of that, Bella. Please, will you calm down and listen to me..." Rodolphus quietly said, walking back over to the bed and sitting down opposite Bella. "What do you want? What will make you happy? Because you said you weren't happy here, so what can I do that will make it better for you?" He asked, after a few minutes of listening to Bella's heavy breaths.

"I never meant any of the things I said before! I was angry about Andromeda and I took that anger out on you. I know I shouldn't have, but sometimes I can't help it. I just lose it and once i've started, I can't stop. I'm not used to being here and I know i'm not myself yet, but I'll try! Because I want us to be happy and i'm only ever happy when i'm with you. Please, Rodolphus, Don't give up on me..." Bella whispered desparatly, reaching across to grab hold of Rodolphus's hand. He turned her hand over and held it inbetween is own, before kissing the back of it gently.

"Of course I'm not giving up on you" He replied with a small smile which she returned, with tears in her eyes. "You're bloody impossible, but you can't get rid of me that easily! We'll make this work, I promise. We just have to give it time, Bella. The more we are here, the more comfortable it will become. And we don't always have to live here... I mean, we could buy a new home? I know I said that you'd changed, but that doesn't mean I don't want to get to know you again. Because we can! We can start from the beginning and re-learn everything about each other. I love you... Always" He pulled Bella into a hug, and she whispered that she loved him too.

Bella knew then, from that moment, that she was going to make this work. She knew that she was going to do whatever she could to make sure that they were happy. She would fight harder than ever to finish the war, so they could finally be free. Whilst Bella liked the idea of buying there own place to live, she wished that they could go back to their manor. They had only ever lived in that house together and it would be strange to buy a new home. But second thoughts told Bella that it didn't matter where she lived, as long as it was with Rodolphus.

Her eyes started to feel heavy and her thoughts started to float away, as she drifted off to sleep. Rodolphus, realising she was asleep, kissed the crown of her head before laying her down. Tomorrow was going to be a new day... The first day of their new start. With his brother and Narcissa here, Bella will probably be more at home. Nothing was going to tear them apart... Nothing!

But a couple of hundred miles away, a green light flashed as the body of a dead man fell to the floor, his lifeless eyes staring at the ceiling in frozen horror. A giant snake slithered slowly across the floor and then round the body, before starting her meal. The Dark Lord sat upon a regal looking chair within the Malfoy's dining room, twirling his wand between his pale, cold fingers.

"Place Draco within the dungeons!" His harsh, unforgiving voice ordered. Within mere seconds there was scurrying, as two Death Eaters rushed of to complete his order. "Let's see how long it takes for Mummy to come and get him." His sadistic laugh echoed around the pratically empty room. Although he laughed, the Dark Lord was far from happy. He was furious. Anger was burning deep down inside him, whilst a million methods of punishments flew around his head. The Dark Lord laughed again, this time with antcipating pleasure of making the Lestranges pay for their betrayel...

_A.N- I know it isn't a long chapter, but I felt that it needed to be on it's own. Please let me know what you think, because I love hearing your opinions and any ideas that you might have. Thank you for reading x_


	14. Chapter 14

The sound of a bang and a moan woke Bellatrix from her peaceful dreams. Sitting up, she pushed her wild curls off her face and rubbed her eyes to adjust them to the brightness of the room.

"Crap" Rodolphus mumbled, as he attempted to place the photo, which he had knocked, back on the wall.

Picking up her wand from the bedside table, she used a non-verbal spell to close the curtains as the light was making her dizzy.

"Bella, I didn't mean to wake you. This stupid photo wouldn't stay on the bloody wall!" Rodolphus said, as he realized she had woken. Bella laughed at his expression which resembled that of a child who had done something bad.

"I'm sure I can find it in my heart to forgive you" Was her sarcastic response, before crawling to end of the bed and pulling Rodolphus down to kiss him.

"I take it someone's in a good mood this morning?" Rodolphus murmured before he kissed her again. Bella was going to reply but was rudely interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

"Wake up my dearest brother and darlin' sister in law! It looks like a perfect day and I'm not going to waste any of it just because you two would prefer to stay in bed with each" Rabastan shouted, knocking again for emphasis before adding as an afterthought. "Although that kind of does sound like a better plan..." Bella was about to tell him to go away (in not such a nice way) when another, more mumbled voice spoke.

"Must you always be so rude and vulgar?" Narcissa reprimanded him.

"Must you always be so stuck up?" He shot back, in a perfect imitation of her. "Don't go putting a downer on my good mood Narcissa. Lighten up and live a little!"

Sensing an argument about to happen, Rodolphus went over to open the door whilst Bella rolled out of bed. Picking up random clothes from in the wardrobe, she took them into the bathroom. After she had washed and got changed, she emerged from the bathroom to find a cheerful looking Rabastan and a very pale Narcissa had entered the room.

"Well if it isn't my little ray of sunshine!" Rabastan announced as she walked over and sat down on the bed.

"Piss off, you twat" Was Bella's only response.

"Have you two eaten yet?" Rodolphus asked, changing the subject before Rabastan could think of an insult.

"No, we didn't want to go down without you two" Narcissa quietly replied. Whilst it was well known that Narcissa had no patience at all with the younger Lestrange brother, she was rather fond of Rodolphus. At least he had proper manners she thought, as she looked over at Rabastan who was throwing a pillow at Bellatrix. However, Bella went to throw it back so Narcissa realised she couldn't say much else.

"How about we go all down together now then?" Rodolphus said, as he caught the pillow which Bella had aimed for Rabastan.

5 minutes, and a lot of arguing, later the three Lestranges and one Malfoy entered the kitchen to find it empty.

"Where is everyone?" Bella asked, as there were usually a lot of people down here at this time in the morning.

"Most of them are working and Sirius told me that Molly was taking the children to Diagon Ally for Christmas shopping" Rodolphus replied as they all sat around the table. Calling Kreacher, Narcissa ordered him to make them all breakfast. Since moving to Grimmuald Place, Bella had completely lost track of time and was shocked that she had forgotten that Christmas was less than a week away. She made a mental note to herself to remember to go and buy presents. After Kreacher had returned with their food, they fell silent as they ate. Less than 15 minutes later Rodolphus said something about showing Rabastan the house, leaving Bellatrix sitting in the room with Narcissa. It had been little over two weeks since she has seen her sister and yet she didn't know what to say to her.

"How are you, Cissy?" Bella asked gently. Narcissa became instantly rigid as Bella spoke, but her shoulders sunk slightly after Bella had said it.

"I'm well enough, thank you" She replied in a tired, worn out tone. It was then that Bella realized that she hadn't asked about Draco.

"Where is Draco? And Lucius?"

Narcissa remained silent for a couple of minutes before taking a deep breath.

"As Rabastan tried to get us out of my manor, Draco was caught by the guards. I tried to get back to him but there was fighting everywhere and Rabastan couldn't hold them all off for any longer. The gates closed on us, with Draco on the other side..." Tears started to fall down Narcissa's perfect, pale cheeks and Bella gently took hold of her hands to comfort her. "Then Lucius is in Azkaban, which means my son is all on his own back there. I can't even think about what the Dark Lord might be doing to him. But I know he was angry enough when you and Rodolphus left..."

"Shush... Everything's going to be ok" Bella said, trying to reassure her and yet not even believing it herself. "I promise, we'll get Draco out of there for you"

"What about you Bella? How are you?" Narcissa asked after she had composed herself.

"Oh... I'm fine, I guess" Bella replied, not really knowing what else to say. "It's a bit strange being here, even more so now you're here" Her voice slowly fading away.

"If only Andromeda was here and then we would all be back together" Narcissa said as small smile passing across her face. "Have you heard off Andi?"

"Well, sort of. I went to see her, but it didn't really go as planned. I don't think she wants anything to do with me" Bella said, uncomfortable with the topic. "But Sirius has been amazing!" She said to take the conversation away from Andromeda. "In fact, I'm pretty sure he would love to take us for lunch somewhere today. It would have to be in Muggle London but at least it will give us a chance to do some Christmas shopping." She said it in the hope of cheering Narcissa up, yet it in reality it did very little. Narcissa simply nodded her head slightly before standing up and walking out of the room. Realising there was nothing else for her to do, Bella also left the kitchen to find Rodolphus and Rabastan. She also made herself a mental note to ask Sirius if he could help with any ideas on how to rescue Draco. Bellatrix knew that Narcissa wouldn't be ok until she had her son with her and Bella vowed to herself that, one way or another, she was going to get her family back together.

_A.N – I know that many of you thought that it was Lucius who Voldemort killed in the last chapter, but I could never ruin Narcissa's chance of happiness. I also managed to get a little bit of Bella/Rodolphus fluff in at the start! There will be more, I promise ;) I hope you liked this chapter and I would love to hear feedback from you all. Thank you... _


End file.
